Broadcast communication systems, such as direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems, satellite radio (SR) broadcast systems, and cable television systems, have become exceedingly popular among consumers by providing convenient and relatively inexpensive access to numerous sources of programming, such as newscasts, sporting events, entertainment programs, and the like. Recent advances in quality and functionality, such as high-definition video programming and digital recording capability, have further enhanced the desirability of accessing such systems.
Additionally, programming over such broadcast communication systems is typically delivered to the user in a digital format, thus enhancing both the quality and reliability of the received content. In fact, the reliability of programming delivery on such systems has attained such a level that any interruption or disruption in the reception of programming often instills surprise, if not outright consternation, in the typical user. Such a problem may adversely affect the quality of one or more programming channels, and in extreme cases, may cause complete loss of one or more programs.
Such a problem may be caused by equipment errors or failure at any of a number of locations within the broadcast communication system, including communication devices located at the programming provider, the broadcast distribution facility, or the customer location. Also, environmental conditions, such as heavy rain or snow, may negatively impact program reception. Thus, in the event of a program disruption or outage, the user or consumer typically cannot or does not know the source or cause of the problem, and thus does not know if any actions on their part are required to restore service. At most, in the case of a lost programming supplier feed or similar problem within a DBS system, the programming supplier or the system provider may display a “slate,” or static video image, acknowledging the problem, but otherwise providing little or no specific information. Thus, in the event of a problem with reception, the user typically attempts to contact a customer service representative at a call center of the system provider or operator to obtain more information regarding the problem. Unfortunately, if the problem affects a large number of the users subscribing to the same programming, the volume of calls typically prevents most of the users experiencing the same problem from obtaining the information they desire. Further, the large call volume at the call center may prevent other users with potentially more serious issues from successfully reaching the call center until the problem has been remedied.